worm_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of Song
In Teimujin and Oghüz culture and theology, the Lords of Song are folkloric heroes, heroines and legends still honoured through the song culture throughout the Hjöman Plateau. Innummerable songs with potential Lords of Song in them exist, although only a few have reached general consensus throughout the many tribes on the Hjöman Plateu as "true" Lords of Song - although, as previously mentioned, many minor Lords of Song exist in various indeginous cultures and tribes, although they are often seen by various higher ecclesiarchial bodies as either heretical, dead, forgotten or simply outdated. The Lords of Song can serve many roles in the various groups in the Hjöman Plateau. Some are considered dieties in local versions of the parent religion og pesnyism, others are considered folk heroes and act as an idol or symbol for the group in name. Yet other Lords of Song are simply family members or ancestors, that are being honoured, remembered, and possibly even worshipped; although that act was generally outlawed throughout Hjöman in 346 AB, as part of the Hjöman Provisional Government's attempt to eradicate worshipping of various previous - and de jure - rulers, whose might could challenge the newly established rule. In various tribes throughout the Hjöman Plateau, and beyond, certain minor Lords of Song are extremely important for their common identity, and serve as a binding agent in keeping togther those societal groups. Lords of Song are, contrary to many other religious systems, not omnipotent, omnipresent or all-knowing. Lords of Song are simply the still-present memory of a legend, myth or other story. Origin Although, noone is sure where, when or how the song culture of the Hjöman Plateau originatedm Many possibilities exist, and many persist as possible explantions, although no have been proven as the factual origin. Most likely origin: All theories agree, that the songs, and the related culture surrounding the songs, originated in the [[Indsæt sejt eranavn her, William Era]]. Why exactly it came to be is not known either, although most people believe it was made in an attempt to communicate with other tribes, and share and remember the stories, myths and history of the different tribes travelling the Hjöman Plateu. It was probably also invented in place of a writing system, which signifies the inhabitants of Hjöman - they do not have written language. Mythological origin: The songs of Hjöman is manyfold, and many overlap in story, but one song - known as The Hymn of Hjöm - and that one song only, describes the origin of humans in the Hjöman Plateu, the creation of the Song Culture and many other aspects of life and belief in the plateau. The story says, that Hjöm - an old man at the time - was banished from his tribe in the Great West. Wandering the world trying to find a new place to settle, the group came across many hostile environments, and could not find a place neither suitable nor hospitable for them. Eventually the others grew tired of being in constant exile, and demanded that Hjöm soon find a please for them to settle. Hjöm felt threatened, as he knew that they would kill him, if they didn't get their will. The night they threatened Hjöm, they were resting at the foot of the largest mountain in a mountain range. No one had ever been to the other side of the mountains, and Hjöm decided, that the land beyond the mountains was promised for him and his followers. In the night, Hjöm woke up, and started talking to the mountain, begging it to let them over to the other side. Much to his suprise, the mountains seemed to commune with him. They promised him safe passage, but only on the condition, that his ancestors would honour the mountain, and would stay and protect the land which the mountain promised - Hjöman. The mountain then split in two, and allowed Hjöm and his followers passage. Once past the new mountain pass, they had ascended a couple kilometres, and a new, pristine land lay before them. A vast plain of grass streached as far as they could see, and wild horses dotted the countryside. As they made their way further into the newly uncovered lands, they started encountering strange creatures. Initially they only looked at the outsiders, since they had never seen outsiders before, but eventually they started harrassing and directly attacking the band of followers. Many of the followers of Hjöm slowly died of because of the repeating attacks. Hjöm got worried ,and tried to commune with the mountain once again, although the mountain didn't answer, another entity did - all the life of the plateau. The Spirit of Life promised Hjöm, that his followers would live in safety, but only if he would make a pact with the Spirit. Hjöm was to give up his life, and become a Spirit of Hjöman, forever watching over his people. Although initially this sounded like a good offer, he qucikly found out, that more was required of him. He was to not only sacrifice himself, but also 30 virgin girls, 30 young men and his own son.His followers urged him not to do it, but he realised the immediate threat, which the creatures posed, and carried through with it anyways. In the cover of night, he lead the 60 unsuspecting victims, excluding his son, which he carried on his bossom, to a nearby hill. Again he communicated with the Spirit, and the Spirit was pleased. As they stood there, the skies cleared, and the stars were visible. Northern lights appeared in the sky, as twigs began to grow from their bodies. The started screaming, as the pain from the emerging saplings become too great to supress. Slowly they all turned to trees, and took root in the soil of Hjöman. The newly formed trees towered on the hill, each of them with tar black wood, and red leaves. In the middle, a tree taller then the others crowned the hill. Thus Hjöm had ascended to godhood, and his form was now the northeren lights that swept the sky. Question of reality: Although the stories and songs are most definitely real, the question of whether the Lords of Song actually exist as either physical, divine og paranormal entities - or not at all - is still unaswered. Some people even question whether or not the actual stories are true in themselves at all, or if they possibly have been altered through the ages to a point where they are inrecogniseable to the original. To the people actually performing the songs as a religious rite, tehy definitely consider them to be real, divine beings. They believe that when people sing together, they provide energy to the memory of the long gone hero, and thus makes them powerful, as they are comemorated through the songs. Some people see them simply as cultural heritage, and do not believe that they have any physical manifestations. Threat of extinction: __FORCETOC__ Category:All Category:Religion Category:Gods and deities